


Warm Me Up

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Merthur Prompts [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After a long day Merlin and Arthur take a bath together.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For ms-erie who wanted “taking a bath together” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.
> 
> I’ve been in Game of Thrones hell the past six weeks but I’m finally getting back to catching up to my other writing.

Merlin eyes the steaming water of Arthur’s bath with envy. It’s been a tiring day and right now all he wants is to be able to crawl into it and let the water soak into his skin. But he knows he can’t. He’s just a servant. He can’t be seen getting into the kings bath.

He sighs and turns to Arthur, to find the king already watching him. His face is pinched in a frown. “You bath is ready, sire.”

Arthur nods and steps closer. He looks down at the water before his eyes come to rest on Merlin’s face. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin leaves him to get undressed and starts tidying up the room. Once he’s done, he returns to Arthur’s side. “Will there be anything else, sire?”

Arthur studies his face for a moment. His own face is unreadable. “Join me.”

Merlin blinks. “Sire?”

“You’re tense, Merlin.” Arthur says. “You look like you could use a warm bath. And while I’m not about to give mine up, there’s no reason you can’t make use of the water with me.”

Merlin doesn’t move. Arthur sounds serious, but if he’s not and Merlin starts disrobing…

Arthur sighs and reaches out with a wet hand and starts pulling on Merlin’s tunic, “Come on, Merlin.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious,” Arthur tells him. “I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t. Now get in here while it’s still warm.”

It takes another moment before Merlin’s brain catches up to Arthur’s words. He slaps Arthur’s hand away and swiftly removes his tunic and neckerchief. He can feel Arthur’s eyes on him as he kneels to unlace and remove his boots.

Luckily Arthur averts his eyes when Merlin stands to remove trousers. When he’s done he stills, hesitating as his eyes land on Arthur in the bath.

“Don’t just stand there,” Arthur says. “Get in.”

Merlin takes a deep breath and then does as Arthur says. The water is still warm, and Merlin can’t help but sigh as he sits and the warmth spreads into him. He rests his head against the edge of the tub and closes his eyes.

They open minutely when he hears a quiet chuckle. Arthur is watching him again. The look on his face has Merlin’s breath catching. There’s fondness there, but something else. Desire. Merlin is sure the warmth must have gone to his head. There’s no way Arthur is looking at him like that.

Arthur doesn’t take his eyes off Merlin as he moves closer. It’s not an easy task. It was already a tight fit for the two of them. The only place for Arthur to go is between Merlin’s legs.

He either doesn’t realize the position he’s putting himself in or he doesn’t care.

“You still look tense, Merlin.”

Arthur’s words are soft. They’re followed by a careful touch of Arthur’s hand to his shoulder. “Yes, definitely still tense.”

“I’m fine,” Merlin says, surprised he’s able to find words with the way his brain is screaming at him.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, “Are you?”

Merlin nods, but he’s honestly not sure if Alright is the right word for what he’s feeling. Confused might be a better word. It’s not that he hasn’t thought of Arthur touching him before. He’s just never let himself believe it would actually happen.

Arthur’s hands move from Merlin’s shoulders down to his chest. His eyes are still boring into Merlin’s. “Let me help you relax, Merlin.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Merlin blurts out.

Arthur stills, but doesn’t remove his hands. “If I am?”

His face is blank, but Merlin can tell he’s nervous. His hands shake slightly where they’re still resting on his chest. There’s a vulnerability in his eyes that he can’t quite hide.

Merlin brings his hands up to cover Arthur’s, “You never had to seduce me, sire.”

“I didn’t?”

Merlin shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. “No. I’ve always been yours.”

Arthur’s breath catches in his throat. Then he’s there, closing the remaining distance between them. He crowds into Merlin’s space, resting his forehead against Merlin’s.

Merlin can feel Arthur’s breath on his lips when he speaks, “Merlin.”

It’s only one word, but it’s loaded with meaning. It’s like a plea. One Merlin wants to answer. He tilts his head, his lips brushing softly against Arthur’s. Once. Twice. Then he’s pulling back.

Arthur makes a strangled noise in his throat, and suddenly one of his hands is tangling in Merlin’s hair and he’s pulling him back in. His lips find Merlin’s with a desperation that makes him dizzy.

Merlin realizes just how much Arthur has to have been holding back. Always keeping himself in check. Afraid to let himself feel or act on this thing between them. Until now.

They kiss until the water starts getting cold. Arthur notices Merlin shiver and smiles, placing another soft kiss to his lips. He stands up and offers Merlin a hand  and then out of the tub.

They dry themselves, glancing at each other as they do. Merlin can’t suppress another shiver as the cool air hits his still damp skin. Arthur notices and frowns, taking a step closer.

“Are you still cold?”

Merlin grins and steps into his space, feeling emboldened by their time in the bath. “I am. I guess you’re just going to have to warm me up, sire.”

Arthur’s eyes darken and he pulls Merlin into his arms. “I can do much better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
